William ‘Chopper’ O’rally
“Here’s the thing about this war... you can choose how you die. You can die fighting or die cowering. I prefer the first, especially. Since none of us have a choice in the mater, it is better to take some of the grubs with you compared to being a fish in a barrel. ” - Chopper commenting on the locust war. EARLY LIFE William ‘Chopper’ O’rally was born in the city of Hanover. He was an adventurous and self reliant child, which clashed with his parents personalities. His family was well mannered, civilised and were very strict. His aunt and uncle were hunters along with his cousin, Johnathan Mercer and his brother Colin. O’rally would be sent to a boarding school by his parents to keep him out of trouble. This is where he would spend the majority of his childhood learning. This was also due to his parents thinking him reckless and stupid. This would understandable cause a rift between him and his parents that will never be mended. As a result when it came to holidays he stayed at the school or went to his aunts and uncles. When he left the school with close to flying colour and after secondary he went on his own way and trained to become a licensed hunter. This would give him the basic and the beginning of marksman skills that would be sharpened in the years to come. However, once he got his license, he would not get the chance to hunt deer - but instead hunt the enemies of the COG. He was placed as a regular infantryman. THE PENDULUM WAR He would see many ferocious battles of the Pendulum Wars, the most notable one he fought in was the battle of Ashpo Fields. At this battle his commander would lead a suicide charge at a UIR intrenchment. This left most of O’rally’s squad dead and the rest injured. His squad was made up of a captain, a Sargent, himself and four recruits. The captain and the sargent were killed in the attack, leaving him to take command as the only experienced fighter there. He told his squad to hold their position, whilst he looked for a way back. He didn’t find a way back to the COG’s side, but he did find a UIR sniper rifle and a flanking position next to the intrenchment. This gave him an idea that would ether keep his squad alive or get them killed. Chopper retuned to his team and told them the plan. They thought him insane but with little choice, they followed him to the snipers position. Chopper’s limited experience with a hunting rifle was put to the test as he tried to remain calm, but with the mounting pressure of a mortar strike that was getting closer. He took the shot and missed the officer. He quickly took another shot and killed the enemy commander. Unfortunately the UIR had learn of his location and began to fire at the gears, killing two of the recruits. Chopper was greatly injured as the UIR gun fire hit him square in the chest. He was dragged back to a sheltered area. The recruits contacted control and where ordered to pull out and retreat to the beeches for extract. When O’rally woke up he was in a M,A,S,H (Mobile,Army,Serigcal,Hospital) field hospital being tended to buy a nurse and his cousin, Colin Mercer who had obtained his doctorate and was a certified doctor and field medic.The interaction between the them was cut short, by major Hoffman. He wanted to know why Chopper’s squad was so far from COG lines and how the killed a UIR major. O’rally explained the event and said that he didn’t remember how he got to M,A,S,H unit. Hoffman told him that the two surviving recruits dragged him back to COG forces, whilst trying to stop the bleeding. He also noted that O’rally had not let go of the sniper rifle. Hoffman gave O’rally the chance to become a COG scout. This was considered by O’rally for two days, before he signed up to be a scout. He was trained to be a scout and marksman in the COG army and was sent on multiple reconnaissance missions. His skills with a sniper rifle greatly improved to the point of him being considered for the commandos. COMMANDO Towards the end of the Pendulum war, he was transferred to the commandos as a sniper and assassin. He was given the task to hunt and kill high ranking UIR leaders - hopefully crippling the UIR. He was successful for the first three mission. When the war ended with an armistice, he was ordered back to base. His plan of being a hunter was becoming more likely. He returned to Halvo Bay and was instructed to assist in helping the recruits at the academy with marksman training. E-DAY His time at the academy would be short lived, when E-day happened. He was caught off guard by the attack from below and had to improvise to keep himself and anyone who was left alive. He ran through buildings trying to get back to the main force of COG soldiers, with a small group of cadets. When he arrived, a sargent ordered him to assist in the evaluation of Halvo Bay by leading a squad to distract the locust troops. This plan partly worked as his squad lured the majority of the locust away from the evacuation. Once the evacuation of the area was complete, he and his team had to evacuate on a king Raven. They escaped to a ship of the cost, that was taking any survivors to Ephyra. O’rally got his nickname after using his Lancer’s chainsaw bayonet to cut 10 drones in half. On E-day Chopper’s mother, father, aunt and uncle were killed by locust troops as they rampaged through Hanover and on the outskirts of Land-down. THE BATTLE ILIMA During the evacuation of Ilima city, O’rally was assigned to one of the evacuation posts as lookout. The evacuation was successful, until large amounts of locust forces began to enter the city lead by general RAAM. O’rally’s team was rerouted to protect a group of survivors at the city’s Fire station when the attack happened. He and his squad held off five waves of locust drones, wretches, snipers and grinders. His team got the survivors to the roof, for king ravens to evacuate them before the Kryll storm arrived. Whilst the survivors where evacuated, O’rally’s team was trapped on the roof. A raven eventually arrived to rescue O’rally’s team before the Kryll storm hit. He was promoted to Lance Corporal after they returned to command. THE LIGHTMASS OFFENSIVE During the Lightmass offensive O’rally’s squad Gamma 2, was sent to harass the locust at their strong holds, as a means of pushing them deeper into the mountains for the Lightmass bomb to destroy all of them. This put them in dangerous proximity to the bombs detonation point. But as soon as the bomb left on the Tyro Pillar, O’rally and his squad made a hasty retreat before the bomb arrived and activated. They were just outside the blast radius when the bomb detonated. The called for a King raven to pick them up. The time the raven took was too long and surviving locust soldiers attempted to kill O’rally’s team. When the raven arrived Gamma 2 was pinned down with locust troops pressing the attack. They fell back to the raven but not without three of their team being shot in the back. They escaped and returned to command. OPERATION: HOLLOW STORM O’rally took part in operation: Hollow Storm as a squad leader of Gamma 2. The squad included Private Samual Briggs, Private Dan Filch and Private Camilla Spencer (their team medic). They were being transported on an Assault Derrick to Landown, were they will drill down and strike at the locust’s home. During the ride to Landown, they had to fend of locust boarding parties and avoid being dragged down by a corpser like the unfortunate rig in front of them. When they arrived in landown, they prepared to enter the grindlifts, Skorge and more locust attacked the drill point. O’rally and his team entered the grindlifts and descended into the Hollow. Chopper and Spencer’s lift stopped in an underground network of tunnels filled with strange glowing plants. Samual and Dan however, where not as fortunate as their grindlift malfunctioned and stopped short of the tunnel network. O’rally and Spencer began to make their way to Gamma 1 or if failing that, make their way back to the surface. As they made their way through the tunnels, they came across a torture barge and the screams of captured gears and stranded. Chopper noticed that the locust where throwing the prisoners out of the barge, to the cavern floor below. After watching the event, he continued to move on and find Gamma 1, he then felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to see Spencer who was trying to stop him and tell him that they had to try and rescue the prisoners. He pointed out the fallen prisoners and made his point. PVT.SPENCER - “Wait...shouldn’t we be trying to get them out of that thing.” LCpl.O’RALLY - Points out deceased prisoners - “By the time we climb the cave wall, get on that thing, kill the guards, the prisoners would have been dropped through the hatches under their cells.” PVT.SPENCER - “We can at least try!” LCpl.O’RALLY - “I want to save them, but as soon as the grubs see us the prisoners are dead. But we can avenge them.” They moved away from the barge continuing on down a tunnel, they entered the ruins of Ilima and witnessed the Riftworm consume the ruins and a king raven. Once the worm had moved far enough away, O’rally began to try contact Gamma 1. This failed and locust forces where entering the ruins. O’rally and Spencer moved from building too building whilst taking fire from drones, boomers and Kantus. One of the Kantus was waring Theron guard armour and was wielding a great-sword, the Kantus was General Krulg. The general confronted O’rally and Spencer, swinging the great-sword at them. They avoided the general’s swings and began to run through a tunnel, with the general chasing them - they reached the end of the tunnel and climbed up a hole in the ceiling. The escaped out of an e-hole and ran to the nearest safe area to call for a king raven. When they returned to Jacinto the locust were attacking the city as apart of their plan to flood the Hollows. When O’rally and Spencer landed, Spencer went to the nearest evacuation point to help organise the civilians and treat an who were injured in the initial attack. O’rally on the other hand gathered as many gears as he could and began to rescue anyone who was trapped behind locust lines. As he was rounding up the last group of civilians he could find his unit came under attack from the locust. These locust were led by General Krulg. O’rally ordered a retreat, but as soon as he ordered the retreat the ground gave way and water began to flood the city. His group was cut off from the evacuation points and the locus general was cutting down gears and civilians alike. Krulg had gotten to O’rally and cut through O’rally’s armour and flesh, leaving him gasping for air. He fell unconscious as the city was sinking, his squad and the civilians were killed by Krulg who had escaped. He was rescued after being nearly mistaken for one of the dead by the rescue team, who were looking for raven. Anvil Gates After the evacuation of Vectes, Chopper went with Hoffman to Anvil Gates to reclaim the fortress city. He had finally found the opportunity to hunt actually animals an not locust or UIR. He was also used as a scout incase the lambent, locust or stranded where planning an attack on the city. Category:Characters Category:Gears